The Will to Protect
by SnowyCrystals
Summary: Ferris Eris was almost at the brink of death because of Miron Froaude. Iris finds Ryner to help her unconscious big sister but they later realize that she is in a critical situation.
1. Chapter 1

_Ryner's Epiphany_

"Beast!" Iris called out.

Keifer looked at Ryner with an incredulous expression. "Beast?"

Ryner strained his eyes to look at Iris through the low visibility caused by the rain.

As he did that, he could somewhat make out her face.

"... What is it?" Ryner muttered reflexively.

The Iris who was always energetic, and making trouble for him, now had a face contorting as if she was about to cry.

At that moment, Kiefer asked.

"... An acquaintance?"

Ryner nodded.

"The younger sister of my partner."

"... partner?"

"Yeah."

After giving an appropriate reply, he again looked at Iris. But, it was evident that there was something strange with how she was behaving.

Iris propped something up from the ground.

What was propped up had the same blond hair as her, a face of similar features as her, the face of a peerless beauty.

With long, blond hair that was completely drenched, fair skin, and a flawless face.

But those eyes on that face were shut. And the face looked pale as well.

Looking unconscious.

Or was it because...

She's dead?

"... Ferris!?"

Ryner's big, brown eyes widened with worry as he shouted and sprinted forward.

"Ah." Kiefer exclaimed in surprise but this was not the time to pay attention to that.

It was clear that something bad had happened.

Iris looked as she was about to cry.

And that monster-like, willful, bothersome, one who should possess the strength to become a mighty foe against any opponent, that Ferris was lying on the ground.

It was clearly an abnormal situation.

Ryner ran with all his might. Closing in towards the place where Ferris was lying, at an insane speed.

The nearer he got, the more evident it was that the situation was bad. Iris had dragged Ferris through the rain all the way up till here.

Both of them were drenched and covered in mud, looking pathetic.

As Ryner reached their side, he said.

"What in the world... what in the world has happened?" He looked at the flawless beauty just lying there with rain pouring down onto her pale face. "Ferris?!" Ryner called out.

Iris, while weeping, "Big, Big sister Ferris... Ferris was killed..."

"Wha!"

Instantly, Ryner's heart seemed to stop. _How could this be?! No she can't be. This is an illusion! It's got to be!_ Ryner looked at Ferris. His eyes began to sting with emotion.

_Killed?_

_Ferris?_

_Ferris was killed... then Ferris is already..._

"..."

Ryner placed a finger to her neck, and from that, even though Ferris felt cold from the rain, he could still sense a body temperature and a clear pulse.

Relieved at what he found, Ryner looked at Iris,

"She's alive, you know?"

As Iris was sobbing up her tears, she nodded a few times.

"She, she, she died but then came back to life."

To those words,

"Huh? She died but came back to life?"

"Un."

" What do you mean by that?"

As Ryner asked with a questioning look, Kiefer caught up to him.

"Ryner, you were so fast..."

But Ryner did not answer.

She then looked at the unconscious Ferris, where Ryner had placed a finger to her neck, and turned serious.

"... is she dead?"

Ryner shook his head.

"No, she still has a pulse."

"Her temperature?"

"A little cold, but there's no problem."

"But, if she continues to stay in this rain..."

"Ah, ah, you're right."

"Let's move her."

On saying that, Ryner slid his arms under Ferris and lifted her up bridal style. Her legs and back were covered in mud but he didn't care anymore.

"Yeah."

He acknowledged, and carried her head and body. Ferris' head rested on Ryner's chest. He could feel how cold she was and her body temperature was diminishing at a rapid rate.

_How could this have happened?_ He looked down at her lifeless body. _This was serious_. He needed to get her inside quickly. Ryner Keifer held onto Ferris' legs just to help Ryner out. And with that, they back-tracked from where they came from.

As they reached the edge of an eaves, Kiefer started knocking on the door of the local tea-house that they sat in when they were waiting for Ferris.

"Excuse me. There's someone injured, can you let us in?"

She called out.

Ryner could only act dumbfounded at Kiefer's sensibility.

In a way, he was fed up with himself for being useless. He had put Ferris in harm's way once again and this time, he could've lost her for good.

He was again stunned into inaction.

After seeing Iris cry, and hearing about Ferris being killed, he was very much stunned.

But there was really no time to be dawdling around.

Due to too many things happening just recently, he had almost forgotten that both he and Ferris were Roland's fugitives right now, and they were being pursued by the military.

It was possible that Ferris might have been done in by those pursuers. No, it's not a possibility; that had to be the case.

Those pursuers could just be nearby.

They were actually able to render Ferris to such a state. The pursuers this time might be tough opponents who were nothing like what they've seen till now. He tightened his grip around the blond just so he could mentally insure himself that she would be okay and he was here now to protect her from harm's way.

There was really no time to be dawdling around.

"Geez, get a hold of yourself."

Ryner said to himself and breathed out softly.


	2. Chapter 2

The Suffering

Ryner walked up the spiral stairs with Ferris in his hands. Her already pale head had become paler and her breathing had become quite shallow. The owner of the teahouse said they could take Ferris up to the second, private level of the teahouse. Upstairs, there was an unoccupied bedroom. It had one double bed with a chestnut colored chair in the corner of the room.

Once he gently placed Ferris down, he tucked her in with a blue, flower printed blanket which was folded by the side of the bed. He made sure that she was fully covered with the blanket before calling Keifer up. They needed to get Ferris out of her wet clothes. If they didn't do it soon, she may catch cold.

"Keifer, ask the teahouse guy for a pair of dry clothes."

"On it!" she replied running downstairs.

_You will live, Ferris. I won't let you die on me. It's my fault that you're like this._

Keifer came back a few minutes later with a long, white blouse. It was far too big for her but they had no choice. Ferris needed to change. Ryner looked at the blond and then back to Keifer.

"Keifer?"

"Yes?

"Could you step out of the room? I need to get Ferris into dry clothes now." he looked at the blond beauty just lying there. With every word that had escaped his mouth, Ryner felt a choking sensation in his stomach. It felt as if something was burning from the inside. He knew it was guilt and remorse that was bubbling inside of him.

"Huh?" Keifer responded looking at Ryner. She stared at him trying to register the words just said. Her face then turned bright red with embarrassment. "WAIT WHAT?! NO! ABSOLUTELY NOT! I will do it! You step outside!"

Dumbfounded, Ryner stared at her "Keifer, I understand that you're trying to be helpful in this situation but please, this is my burden alone."

Keifer's face reddened heavily. She never thought Ryner had become so low as to change an unconscious woman's clothes when there was another woman in the room to do that. _You are such a pervert! Oh my gosh. I never thought you had stooped this low!_ Almost exploding with rage she said "GET OUT PERVERT!"

Ryner stood there for a minute. _Pervert…? Wait no. Did she just? _He pointed at Ferris and then to himself, soon realizing what he had said and how awkward it had sounded.

"N-No! You've got it all wro-" he tried saying while shaking his head and hands to try and deny what the red head may have assumed.

Just before he could continue, Keifer picked up the chair and swung it at Ryner. He dodged it immediately and ran out of the room, closing the door behind him.

_Geez what a pervert! _She thought blushing so hard that her cheeks had almost turned the colour of her hair. Once she had calmed down, she glanced over at Ferris. She walked up to the bed and started taking off the blond beauty's clothing.

"Such heavy armor." She murmured under her breath. As she slowly took off the heavy purple clothing, she noticed Ferris' body was perfect in every way. Perfect bust size, beautiful hair, beautiful long eyelashes and a beautiful face that made her look like the next sleeping beauty. _So this is Ryner's partner huh? I'm so jealous! _As she continued changing her clothes, Keifer noticed a huge scar on Ferris's back.

"What's this?" she thought as she slowly placed her hand on the blond's back. The large scar on her flawless skin did not suit the sleeping Ferris at all. _Such a serious wound._ Keifer stared at it for a little bit before she continued changing Ferris into the long, white blouse.

_Her body temperature is still low but not as bad as it was before._ Once she was done helping Ferris, Keifer tucked her in once again with the large, soft blanket and made her way downstairs to the first level of the teahouse.

For the majority of the day, Ryner didn't say anything to Keifer. He just sat outside on the bench to watch the rain fall. It wasn't that he was lazy and tired, but because the rain had reminded him of the battle that they had with Kuu and Sui.

It was the first time Ferris had ever seen Ryner go berserk due to his Alpha Stigma. He remembered every single detail that occurred. From Sui using the Douleli Blade, to when they had afternoon tea after everything was over. He could still here Ferris's exact words repeating in his head: _Ryner, stop. You have to listen. You are not a monster. You are not a monster! _

He remembered how tightly Ferris had hugged and caressed him in the rain. She had blood going down the left side of her face but that didn't concern her. She just stayed by his side until he was able to stand on his own two feet once more.

Ryner got up off the cold bench and walked into the teahouse taking no concern in looking at Keifer or the teahouse owner. He walked slowly up the stairs and entered Ferris's room.

She was still unconscious and her blond hair just flowed around her. He pulled up the chair that Keifer threw earlier in the day and placed it beside the bed. He looked at Ferris. She was lying there like a lifeless corpse. The only thing that distinguished her living was her chest that would slightly rise and fall. He just stared at the blond for a hard couple of minutes.

"How could Sion do this? He's gone too far this time." Ryner said quietly while brushing Ferris' bangs and fixing her hair.

He stared at her once more, wondering when she would get up and hit him with her large sword; but she didn't. She just lay there on the bed with minuscule movement. "How much more of this can you take? Why don't you just give up on me? I've caused you so much pain... and yet... You still consider me a friend...you still want to be near me and..." A tear dripped from Ryner's face. "and…you refuse to call me a monster ."

Behind the door stood a crying Keifer. Her hands were cupping her mouth while her tears drizzled on top. Just as she heard Ryner getting up from the chair and heading towards the door, she quickly wiped her face with her sleeve.

"Ah, Ryner" She said quickly while walking into the room with a broad smile on her face.

"Yeah? Is there something wrong?" Ryner asked with his lethargic attitude.

"Oh, n-no it's been so long since we've talked like this so I thought we could just catch up maybe?" Keifer said without showing any eye contact to Ryner whatsoever. She didn't want him to see her puffy, teary eyes.

"No can do."

"W-what?! Why not?!" she wasn't expecting such a blunt reply. But then again, it had been so long since they last saw each other. _Well your attitude hasn't changed one bit._

"Yours truly needs a nap. I haven't slept a wink in 24 hours. Freaking Ferris kept me up all night with her pestering. I swear all she wants in life is to torture me." Ryner said with a loud yawn.

"OH C'MON! How about you tell me more about Ferris then? I've never seen her other than that one time I blew up the bridge by the Roland jails."

"UGHH fine. But this is just because we haven't seen each other in so long." Ryner said.

They sat down on the carpeted ground. Ryner was leaning against the bed while the red headed Keifer sat down right in front of him.

**I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update and continue! I was just so busy with exams and I had so much work! FORGIVE ME! I promise I will try and do a better job! Please don't give up on me! As I said before, please give me any feedback because this is my first time writing a fanfiction J If it sucks, let me know. If you enjoyed it and want more, let me know. If I'm lacking something like emotions/detail etc. please let me know because we all know that I'm a terrible writer and I need feedback. If you have any questions, please leave them in the review box and I will try my best to answer them J THANKS EVERYONE! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Memories of The Flawless Beauty**

"Ferris is... She's a pain in the ass with a craze for dango that is worth more than her very life. An insane lady with brute strength. Happy now?" Ryner stared at Keifer and yawned loudly.

"No! C'mon don't be so dull." She said blowing up her cheeks with air.

"What more do you want to know?" He asked with his eye lids shutting.

"For starters, how long have you known each other?" _Yes! Perfect question! Now I can find out__more about their romantic notions for each other! _

"I don't know. Probably for a long time." Ryner yawned once more.

"She's really pretty. I'm surprised a girl like her can handle a sword."

"Don't let her pretty face fool you. She's not what you think you've led yourself to believe!" Ryner explained. "She's really the devil in disguise! I'm going to die by her hands one day with that damned brute strength and blasted sword."

Keifer just looked at Ryner. She didn't pay attention to anything he had just said. She just stared at him, gazing into his large, brown eyes. _He never talked to me with such expression before... I__don't think he's aware that he's fallen for Ferris. The way his eyes look at hers, the way he ran to__her when she was found unconscious. The way he cried for her... He really is torturing me. I'M SO JEALOUS! _

"Um Keifer? Are you listening? I'm getting creeped out with you staring at me..."

"That mark..."

"Huh?"

"That long mark going down Ferris's back. How did it get there?"

This brought Ryner up immediately. He looked at Ferris and then to Keifer. He knew Ferris wouldn't want Keifer to know about that. It would destroy her honor as a warrior. The mark was from that time they both fought Miron Froaude when they were watching over Sion and Toale Nelphi. That mark on Ferris's back was the only thing that had brought them closer. She was so enclosed to herself that she wouldn't let anyone close to her. Her guard would always be up but, when he held Ferris that day, Ryner could see how helpless she truly was. When he took her inside to heal her back, the bleeding wouldn't stop for quite some time even with his healing magic. Just her being able to move was proof enough that she was a strong and skilled warrior.

"Ryner?" Keifer asked.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about how… Uh… It got there. From our travels, I don't recall Ferris getting hurt on her back. Is it bad?" he asked trying to act worried.

"Yeah. It looks recent though; like a blade or something that may have slashed or cut her back. It looked like magic was used to heal the wound but it's darkened a little…" Keifer pondered aloud.

_Keifer__is good with sensing magic. I just hope she isn't able to detect that I was the one who__healed Ferris's wound. The last thing I need is to teach someone..._

"Beast! Beast! H-how is big sister Ferris doing?!"

Ryner looked at the bedroom doorway and found a crying Iris just standing there. Her small hands held the doorknob as she tried to ask Ryner without crying. With no reply coming out of his mouth, she slowly turned her head towards the bed. Her once cheerful face was now covered in tears drizzling down as she stared at her big sister just lying there in bed. Ryner wanted to tell her that Ferris was going to be just fine. He wanted to tell her that she was just resting, but he knew that he would be lying. He had no right to lie to Ferris's younger sister. The younger sister of his partner. The younger sister of his friend. Instead, he just walked up to Iris and placed his hand on Iris's blond haired head.

"Now that I'm here, I'll take care of your big sister, so don't cry." He said softly to the petite blond.

"Y-you promise?" Iris asked raising her head while her face was still wet with tears.

"Yeah."

Surprisingly, Iris clasped onto Ryner and continued her crying for a little bit. Ryner didn't say anything as he was still shocked to see Iris holding onto him. She would usually never even come near him, let alone touch him. With Ferris's influences on her of him being a pervert, he was very much astounded to see Iris so close to him.

"Hey Iris?" Keifer asked interrupting the quietness of the room and getting up from the place where she was once sitting. "Would you like to come downstairs with me and get something to eat?" she offered her hand to Iris.

Iris stared at the red headed girl's hand. She didn't know what to say as she had never seen her before in her life. Iris looked at her hand and then to Keifer's face. It had a small smile on it. To this, she slowly let go of Ryner and transitioned herself so that she softly held Keifer's hand.

"Y-yes. Could I have some d-dango?" she replied slowly wiping her teary face.

"Of course you can." She replied happily.

Just as the two girls were about to leave the room, Iris turned around.

"Beast?"

"Hmmm?" Ryner replied.

"Don't tell big sister Ferris that I was crying, okay? I hope she doesn't find out that I lost my virtue after touching you." Iris said looking down.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Now go with Keifer so you can fill that hungry stomach of yours." He smirked

To this, the petite blond smiled.

"Okay!" she said looking up. Her face beamed once more with a happy expression.

"Do you want to join us, Ryner?" Keifer asked.

"You go. I'm not very hungry." He said turning his head away to face the two girls.

"Alright…" she said closing the door on her way out.

As the door behind them closed, Ryner sat by Ferris once more on the chair. He gazed at her with his big, brown eyes. Her face held a somewhat saddened expression on her face. It was similar to the time when Ryner had left Roland with Tiir, and Ferris had come to bring him back. They had met a new foe as well on that day.

.

..

…

….

…..

….

…

.

"Damn it Ferris! What the hell is wrong with you running out in the middle of-" Ryner tried to yell when he saw Ferris get in front of his attack and block off Lirr's monsters.

"What is wrong with you?!" Ferris yelled back." Idiot! If you're really so obsessed with dying alone...just do it..." To this, Ferris lowered her head towards the ground and then back to Lirr. "If seeing yourself as a monster triumphs seeing yourself as my friend, then just vanish and be done with it. If you refuse to see yourself as my valet, my tea drinking companion or my ally, I cannot convince you otherwise. But, don't expect me to share in that opinion. I will not see you as a monster. And there is nothing you can do to convince me otherwise. You can deny how lonely you are but it's obvious to me that you're miserable. And I will never think of you as you think of yourself." She said strongly. Ryner could feel her mentally trying to reach out to him. He just looked at Ferris. He just stood there speechless. The silent moment was interrupted when Lirr started to speak.

" Wow. Impressive little pep talk you just improvised. Hell, if this were a fairy-tale, I'd buy it. The brave damsel holding out hope that beneath the fearsome beast lurks the heart of a human being? Not in the real world, sweetheart. Monsters like this guy will always be monsters"

"What does that matter to me? Monster or not, there is no reason I should care. He's my friend first." Ferris claimed without hesitation.

"That's a very sentimental view but whether you care isn't the issue. There's a whole world out there whose very existence is threatened with every minute freaks like your friend draw breath. For the greater good he has to be put down like a rabbit dog." Lirr countered.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" To this, Ferris gripped her sword tightly.

Ryner just stared at Ferris. He was still trying to register what Ferris had just said. _She really doesn't care what I am, does she? How can she still have so much faith in a lost cause like me? Does our friendship really mean more to her than her very life being threatened by me? _Tears started to roll down Ryner's face. He began to feel like a large weight was descending from his chest after so long. _"_You don't care? You really don't care. You just want to know... you, you just... Ferris, is it... really okay for me to live?"

Ferris turned her head around with a small, saddened smile. She just looked at him with her blue eyes. It looked as if she wanted to cry. Her voice filled with emotion said "Idiot. Without you around, what do you think I would do?" That was when Ryner had realized that all Ferris wanted and needed, was a friend. She was willing to go to extreme lengths just to get back the only one she had, even if it meant travelling the entire countryside looking for him. Because of her, he was able to realize that his life had a meaning. There was a reason for him to continue to exist in this world.

_Ferris was his meaning. _


	4. Chapter 4

Nightmares

_Run. Run. Run! _This was all that came to Ferris's mind as she ran through the outskirts of Roland's borders. Her large sword clanged against her back while her long, blond hair was now sullied in blood. _Help me! _She tried calling out but her mouth wasn't able to make a noise and was shrouded in the deep darkness of the forest. She tried to run with all her might but it felt as if she wasn't getting anywhere. She just saw shadows surrounding her. _What do I do? Should I fight? With the speed I have now, it will be impossible for me to get very far._ Right before she could start her next thought, the trees' shadows that were around her began to take form into large beasts.

"Let there be darkness" The blond heard from the corner of her ear. Her eyes widened and she stood there, stationary and unable to move because of the fear. She felt two huge mouths on her calves with their teeth sunken into both of her lower legs. The blood drizzled down her numb leg and onto the once dark green grass. Ferris wanted to fight. She wanted to ask for help. As she slowly turned her head around, she was able to see her assaulter's face. He had long, raven black hair with similar eyes that did not go very well with his naturally pale face. _Miron Froaude._

"You best not be thinking of escaping me," he laughed softly "because it is impossible for you to escape your fate. I have already bound you to me in the most painful way possible. As for your Alpha Stigma friend, he won't be too difficult to find since you're always so close."

Ferris looked at him with confused eyes. She had no idea what he was babbling on about. Her blue eyes were exhausted and she wanted to collapse from the pain. _What Alpha Stigma friend?_

"Don't tell me you've already forgotten him already. Let me give you a little hint. It starts with R" he said smirking as he played with the ring on his pale hand.

_R? Ryner! _Her blue eyes widened immediately! _Ryner! _An image of his face popped up in her head. His chestnut brown hair, his blue uniform and white cape that was draped on his shoulders. His smile… his warm smile. His eyes were filled with a small amount of hope. He reached out for her hand with his and slowly started stepping back. Was he abandoning Ferris once again? _Don't go... Don't go .Don't go! _She called back trying to stop Ryner.

"Ryner!" She managed to yell loud enough for her voice to finally escape her mouth with a sound. Her mind suddenly flashed before her as everything turned white. Tears started dripping down the sides of her face as she slowly regained her eyesight. She didn't do anything to save him. She let him _die_.

"I'm here, Ferris." she heard. As the blurriness faded away, she could see a figure with brown hair and a buckled blue t-shirt embracing her. _It was all a dream_. _He's here in front of me. This is Ryner_. Her head slowly started to rest onto his shoulder so that she could relieve herself from a false fantasy that her mind had played with her. Ryner stroked Ferris's hair gently for a while as the silence slowly took over.

"Thank goodness," He said tightening his grip around her. As Ferris felt the warm body heat radiating off of Ryner, she began to feel lethargy taking over. She had never felt this kind of heat taking over her before. Her body shivered as she felt the difference between her and Ryner's body temperature.

"Ryner...?" she asked.

No reply.

"I'm cold." She stated bluntly. Her forehead was burning but the rest of her body felt like it was submerged in ice.

"I know," Ryner replied still not letting go of her "You have a really high fever. That must've been a really bad dream seeing that it's rendered you like this" He said using his thumbs to wipe her tears.

Ferris chuckled as she tried to relax her shivering body. He held her shoulders so he could look at her pale face. "I know you don't have the strength to do much, so sleep is the best medicine for you right now." He stated as Ryner loosened his grasp around the blond.

"This is pathetic," Ferris said as Ryner placed her back down on the soft bed. "What time is it?"

"It's half past midnight." He said calmly.

Ferris's eyes widened. She looked into Ryner's eyes; he looked exhausted. Had he not gotten any sleep? _He was taking care of me this whole time…_

"Go to bed, pervert. I'm fine now." She said as she turned her head away. "It's just a fever. Nothing I can't handle on my own. You on the other hand," she said as a small smile perked up "Look exhausted. Staring at voluptuous women all day and night has got to make a pervert like you tired, no?"

"I'm not into any of that!" Ryner stated boldly. "Fine, I'm going to bed. If you need anything, just call. Goodnight." He said as he covered her up with the blanket and shut the door on his way out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_I can't do this anymore. I'm too pathetic._ Ferris got out of bed at around 2:45 in the morning and tried to take a step forward before she collapsed on to the ground._ Damn this headache._ She held onto the side of the bed as she walked towards the window. It was still pretty dark outside with the moon at its highest and the stars at their brightest. _I just need to walk off this headache. And while I'm at it, I can get some training done too._

Just leaning by the night table, her sword rested. Its hilt shined brightly from the light reflecting from outside. Walking towards it was much harder than she had thought. Every step she took sent hundreds of shocking pain waves in her head. Once she had gotten her sword, Ferris walked towards the window. It wasn't that high off of the ground. The jump wouldn't kill her, and it looked like there was a pretty soft landing outside due to the grass surrounding the building.

Ferris opened the window and leaped outside with her sword in her left hand. To her surprise, she was able to land in one piece and soft enough that the grass just rustled a little before the night was shrouded in the sound of crickets and owls hooting once again. _Beautiful_.

The forest was only a rough six kilometers from where she was standing but to get there was going to be a problem. She knew that waking up Ryner was going to pointless because he would've just nagged her back to bed. And since she was mentally dying with the damned headache, Ryner would have the upper hand. Using her sword as a walking stick, Ferris started walking.

She could feel her body giving up and just wanting to collapse. She could feel the heat from her forehead spreading throughout her body with every step she took. But Ferris knew that she was almost there. Only another kilometer. _I can do this. Could it be because of that dream? Why can't I remember anything before it? Why was I lying in that bed? What happened to me to make me lie in that bed? _Ferris shook her head. _Obviously I am too weak. That's why I'm in this state. _

Ferris felt her body collapse once more to the ground. Her body shuddered on the cold, dry, earthy soil as her body temperature rose to extreme heights. She didn't know what to do anymore. The headache had become so strong that it had immobilized her ability to walk. Ferris wanted to scream. She wanted to cry for help, but the pain was too unbearable for her to do anything. _Am I going to die here with just a stupid headache and fever? If Ryner were here, he'd be laughing at me. _Ferris smiled to herself before passing out.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Keifer awoke bright and early next morning. Her red hair was quite messy but she had a bright smile on her face that complemented her warm eyes. She got up and stretched out the lethargy from her body and opened the window to let the sunlight pour in. She hummed a tune while getting ready. It wasn't like Keifer to be this joyful, but today was different. As she put on her uniform, ideas began to pop around in her head of what she was going to do today _with Ryner._ She brushed her hair and pinned the left side with a yellow flower clip. _No! No! No! This is way too over the top! But then again, it's not that bad..._

Once she got ready, Keifer went downstairs to make breakfast for everyone.

"I hope the owner of the teahouse doesn't get mad. I'll make him something too just to show our appreciation for letting us use this place." she said mumbling to herself. She had prepared scones and parfaits for everyone. Keifer put the parfaits in the refrigerator to stay cool. Once the table was set and everything looked like perfection, She decided it was time to wake everyone up.

She knocked on Iris's door first and then the teahouse owner's.

"I've prepared breakfast for everyone today so please come down and try it." she said with a smile on her face.

Now it was Ferris's turn. As she approached the door and turned the knob, a shiver went down her spine. The window was open.

"Ferris...? Hello?" Keifer called. _Could she have gone outside? Probably went to get some fresh air..._ Keifer closed the window and made Ferris's bed. _I hope she comes back by the time we start breakfast. _

Now Ryner was left.

Keifer took a breath in before she approached his room. _Just ask him to wake up and come downstairs for breakfast. Nothing more. Nothing less. You can do this Keifer. _As she opened the door, she saw a topless Ryner already awake and changing into his uniform. A huge dark shade of red covered Keifer's face. Ryner turned his head towards the door and saw her there.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Keifer screamed as her cheeks turned the same colour as her hair.

"Huh? Keifer? What's wrong?" Ryner asked but rather than replying, she ran out the room and slammed the door shut. She stood behind the door and told her message from there.

"Breakfast is ready! Come downstairs and eat!" she called as she ran downstairs. _I can't believe that just happened! What is wrong with me?! He was changing and I freaked out! Why am I so lame?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

As Ryner came down for breakfast, he saw the food on the table.

"Keifer, did you make all this?" He asked.

"Yeah! I hope you like it!" she said smiling as she took a scone from the basket and put it on to Ryner's plate.

Just when he took a bite into the pastry, something struck him hard from behind.

"BEAST! GOOD MORNING!" It was Iris. She had planted her fist into Ryner's back. It didn't hurt him as much because he was so used to Ferris's sword digging into him but it was still painful nonetheless.

"Why don't you join us, Iris?" He said as he held onto the girl's collar. He was getting quite annoyed with the pestering. He already had Ferris to deal with. He plopped the girl onto the chair beside him and continued eating.

Keifer passed the basket of scones to Iris. She took the bun and stared at it for a little while before she bit into it. As she chewed, her mouth lit up.

"This is the best piece of bread I've ever had!" she called out in delight. "Big sister Ferris needs to try this too! She'll love it!" Iris proclaimed as she took two more pastries from the basket.

"Oh, um your elder sister isn't here, Iris. I think she went out for a walk or something." Keifer stated.

To this, Ryner's eyes widened but he kept calm.

"That's impossible. Ferris had a fever last night. There is no way in hell she was even able to stand up, let alone move without someone's help." He said.

"Well, when I went to her room to invite her for breakfast, I noticed that the window was open and she wasn't in bed so I assumed th-" She was cut off midway when Ryner got up and ran upstairs.

Ryner opened the door to Ferris's room. Just like Keifer had said; Ferris was nowhere to be found. The room was quite cold. It seemed as if Ferris had left in the middle of the night. _God damn this all! Ferris knows that she's ill. What the hell is wrong with her!? _He looked around the room for her sword, but after much searching, he couldn't find that either.

"R-Ryner!?" Keifer called. She had a worried expression on her face.

"I'm going to go look for Ferris. Take care of the place." He said as he draped his cape around his shoulders.

"I'm coming too!" Iris called out as she ran up the stairs. "What if big sister Ferris is in trouble? Iris can help!" her eyes were filled with determination.

Ryner placed his hand on her small head and said softly, but firmly "No. You stay here with Keifer in case Ferris comes back. We don't want Ferris to think that we left the teahouse."

"Alright. But promise me one thing."

"What is it?"

"You'll find her and come back safely." Iris said.

To this, Ryner patted his partner's sister's head. "I promise."

Just before Ryner left Ferris's room, Keifer grabbed onto Ryner's hand.

"K-Keifer?" he asked

"That goes double for me." she said as she let go. Ryner nodded his head and started running.


	5. Chapter 5

The Search

Where could she be? Ryner thought as he looked outside. He scanned the area with his Alpha Stigma to see if anyone was there. With a four kilometre radius, Ryner wasn't able to detect any human presence. That meant that Ferris had walked further. _Ferris, you better be out there! When I get my hands on you, I swear you're going to regret the day you got me this worried. _

He didn't know where to begin. Sure Ryner could just abandon the first four kilometers of the area, but there was so much land to cover, that not even he could track her down in a mere hour or two. Just south of him was a small town. It looked as if there was a festival going on all of last night. _Could Ferris have decided to attend? She's probably stuffing her face with dango there! He thought. But why would she go if we were staying in a teahouse? We're also fugitives of Roland. There is no way in hell Ferris would be that reckless. UGHHH THIS SUCKS! This thinking is killing my head! But seriously though; where are you, Ferris? _

Ryner stood there with two situations rolling in his head; _she could either be in the town eating dango, or she's in trouble and needs help. I'll check the town first and just ask the locals. If they haven't seen her, I'll use my Alpha Stigma and find Ferris even if it takes me all day._

It was a short walk to the small town but it took much longer due to Ryner's searching. When he entered the town, the first thing he did was go to the dango shops and ask them if they had seen her or if she passed by in the area. To his dismay, all the owners said no. Next, he tried asking all the locals in the area, but they all said that they don't remember. Ryner approached a small group of about seven children next. "Excuse me," he asked to the tallest boy in the group. "Have you seen a tall, blond woman passing by? She has blue eyes and a pale face, possibly carrying a sword around with her? Maybe eating dango?"

"Sorry Mister. We didn't see anything. It was the festival last night. So many people came that it is impossible to remember all of them," The boy replied.

Ryner was getting frustrated. He scratched the back of his head. "Okay, how about I make a deal with you guys." Ryner said.

"What is it?" a little girl asked. She was holding the boy's ripped pant leg. The children looked awfully poor; orphans more or less. Ryner felt bad for them because he knew the feeling of growing up without parents; even friends for that matter.

"I'll treat you all to dango if you help me look for her in the town." Ryner stated as he pulled out money from his left breast pocket.

"You'd really do that Mister?!" Ryner nodded his head. "Gee thanks! C'mon guys, let's go find his girlfriend!"

"She's NOT my girlfriend!" Ryner shouted out. The children started giggling and then left in different directions.

_The things I do for you, Ferris._ Ryner sighed and then began searching with his Alpha Stigma.

O.o.O.o.O.o.O

Ryner scanned through the gullies and in many dark alleys. He searched over roofs of houses and small, secretive areas that Ferris may have been in if she were to rest.

After about three hours of searching, the seven children gathered around Ryner. Their heads were all held towards the ground.

"We're sorry mister. We couldn't find your girlfriend." the little girl said sadly as she started tearing up. "We looked for her everywhere! Even in our secret hideout areas b-but she wasn't there." to this, she started crying.

Ryner pulled out a large box from his bag. It was wrapped in green wrapping paper.

"What is it?" she inquired as Ryner bent down to show her the box.

"Open it." Ryner stated as he placed the present in her small hands. "Thanks for all the help." Ryner got up and started leaving. The other six children gathered around the little girl. Once she opened the box, there were seven warm blankets and a dango set of 14 inside.

.

.

.

.

.

_That eliminates the town_. Ryner covered his hands over his eyes as he activated his Alpha Stigma. Since he had some help by the town, it spared him a lot more time to look for Ferris elsewhere. Now the question was where he should start looking._ I could go back to the teahouse and check if Ferris came back, but I doubt her fever has gone down enough for her to be able to walk. Shit. Shit. Shit. Her fever has probably skyrocketed at this rate! Think Ryner, think! _

He gazed in the far distance and saw a large forested region. _She couldn't have...! _Ryner started running. His eyes scanned the whole east side, and then the western part.

"Ferris?!" he yelled as loud as he could. "Ferris?!" Ryner's eyes wandered all over as he looked for the blond beauty. Now he was scared. He was scared that Ferris's health was deteriorating and he was looking hopelessly for her. As he searched, he could feel his heart about to explode with the speed it was going at. He wanted to scream. He wanted to yell. He wanted to cry. But Ryner knew that the energy he would spend crying could be better used to find Ferris. He deactivated his Alpha Stigma to conserve energy.

As the sun began to set and the full moon began to take the spotlight, Ryner knew that time was running out. His eyes were growing weary as lethargy was taking over. He knew it was time to go back. Iris and Keifer were probably worried. If Ferris really did go back to the teahouse, they would've sent him some kind of signal.

Just as Ryner was going to sit down onto the grass, a sharp light hit the corner of his left eye. He turned around to see that it was coming further into the forest. He got up and ran with the small bit of energy he had left in him.

There, stabbed into the ground, was Ferris's sword. The light from the moon reflected off of the pommel of the sword and into Ryner's eye. Beside it lay Ferris. Ryner ran to her and placed her in his lap. He touched his forehead against hers to check her temperature. Her forehead was drenched in sweat and his prediction about her body temperature was correct. It had skyrocketed.

"Ferris?" he called.

No reply.

"Hey Ferris, this isn't funny anymore." He said as he tapped her cheeks. She still didn't wake up. Ryner's heart began to beat harder. "Wake up. Please wake up." He called. With every word that escaped his mouth, a lump of worry began to build up. He shook her a bit, but to no avail did she open her eyes. Her breathing had diminished and he couldn't feel a strong enough pulse. Tears began slipping one by one down his face. "Please wake up. Please Ferris..." Ryner held the flawless beauty in a tight embrace. Tears began dripping onto Ferris's cheek as Ryner held her close. He didn't understand why his eyes were letting out tears. _We need to get back to the teahouse. No, she won't get better there. Hell, I've already tried that and look what it's done to her. Ferris needs medical attention; she needs a doctor._

He pulled Ferris's sword out of the ground and tied it behind him. Next, he lifted Ferris bridal style and started walking towards the town. It was quite tiring to carry both Ferris and her sword, but Ryner knew that he couldn't give up. _How can Ferris carry this sword? It weighs more than her. _

As he continued walking, Ryner could feel Ferris shivering. Her white gown was sullied in dirt and wasn't the best at keeping her body heat locked in. He took off his cape and wrapped Ferris in it to try and keep her warm, but she still continued shivering. Ryner tightened his grip around his partner and placed her closer to himself so that his body heat could radiate on to her.

Ryner felt a cold hand touch his right cheek. It was Ferris and she had awoken.

"Ryner... You're holding me too tight..." she said softly. Ryner never felt so relieved and happy about anything in his life. He acted calm though so that Ferris wouldn't be disturbed by his happiness.

"So you're awake. Sleep well?" he asked as he walked.

"No." Ferris stated bluntly.

"No?"

"I remember I had a huge headache. I thought I could train it off but with every step I took, it became unbearable."

A sudden amount of anger boiled in Ryner.

"Do you know what kind of hell you put me through?! You knew you were sick and you knew that you had a fever! You could've died, idiot!" he yelled loudly while holding Ferris tightly.

"I have no regrets for when I'm about to die. And this fever is nothing." She stated bluntly.

Ryner put her down onto the ground.

"Prove it. If you can walk by yourself without my assistance, I will admit that I was wrong for worrying about you."

"Fine." Ryner put Ferris down and she started walking on her own, alongside him.

Ferris walked just fine for about 400 meters and then she started slowing down. Ryner didn't notice as he kept walking.

"You're doing pretty well for a sick person, Fer-" Ryner tried saying before the blond beauty interrupted.

"Ryner..." she said quietly before she collapsed. Ryner turned around and caught her right before her body could touch the ground.

"Don't push yourself. Do you know how much it hurts to see you like this?" he said as he let her lean onto him. "Your body is already fighting with that high fever. Don't put on a brave, tough guy act for me."

"I'm tired, and freezing." the blond beauty admitted with a small blush on her face. "Where is my uniform? Why am I in this hideous gown?"

"You were found in the rain, unconscious. Iris had dragged you to where I was. Your uniform was wet and muddy so you needed a change of clothes."

"I see."

"Do you enjoy making everyone worry about you? Ryner asked as he continued carrying her.

"No one but you." Ferris stated with a small smile on her face as she looked up to see Ryner. "Besides, how do I know if a pervert like you will attack me while I'm resting? I was just getting away from your sex crazed mind."

"I doubt that highly." Ryner decided to go along with Ferris's little game. "And besides, how do you know that I won't do that now; when you can't even move and are even more sick than before?" he asked, now with a grin on his face.

"Because... I trust you." Ferris didn't look at Ryner's face as she replied. Ryner looked down at the blond beauty with widened eyes.

"Ferris...?"

No reply.

Ryner looked down to find that she wasn't conscious to hear it. Her body was too exhausted to do anything. _I promise you that I won't let your trust go in vain with me. Just like how a shadow never abandons its partner, I will be your shadow and you will be my partner._ He continued onwards with the blond beauty.

**I know this was a really short chapter and I apologize for making you all wait! My hand is now healed and the cast has come off so I decided to write a small chapter today. To make up for the really long wait I have made you guys endure, I'm going to write another chapter and post it up by this week! I am sorry this chapter felt rushed, but I had an epiphany and just had to incorporate it into this chapter. Tell me how this chapter goes! :) Thank you for all the support you have given me and I am so very grateful that you have enjoyed reading my fanfiction thus far :) If you have any questions about the story, please leave a review, or if you just have an idea that might work for this story, I can try to incorporate it! Thank you for reading :) **


	6. Chapter 6

Monsters

Ryner looked just past the horizon. He could see the town in the distance.

"Beautiful isn't it?" Ryner whispered to Ferris, but she didn't reply back. "We're almost there, so just hold on a little longer." The moon lit the path brightly as he walked carefully with Ferris in his arms.

When they reached the empty streets of the small town, he wanted to scream for help. Ferris was still unconscious and her body temperature was still the same as when he found her. _I don't know what to do. If I call for help, Roland's military could be in the area. I would basically be screaming 'please come and kill me alongside my dying partner.' _Ryner gripped the flawless beauty tightly and rested her head against his chest. Her body had become pale as it sat in his arms motionless. _I don't know what to do, Ferris. Please tell me what to do._

Upon a miracle, a young boy approached the two. He had the same colour blanket that Ryner had given the group of children earlier in the day.

"Hey mister! Why are you sitting on the streets? It's chilly today. Thank you again for the blankets and dango! "He said with a huge grin.

"Kid, do you know where I can find a doctor?!" Ryner asked desperately. The boy looked at Ferris and then back to Ryner.

"So you found your girlfriend, mister?"

"Yeah, just take me to the best doctor you have here!" the boy held Ryner's pant leg and pointed the direction as they ran.

After much turning and going through alleys, they arrived in front of a small, little house. It looked old, but Ryner hoped and prayed that there was a doctor behind that door. The little boy could see that Ryner's hands were busy so he knocked on the door for him.

"Hello?! Hello?! Is there a doctor here? I need help! My friend is ill. Please open the door and help us!" Ryner pleaded. There were loud footsteps coming towards the door but they weren't let in. Instead, a voice greeted them from the other side.

"What do you want? How dare you disturb my sleep?!" it was the voice of a man and he sounded angry.

"My friend is ill and unconscious. Please help her! Her body temperature isn't healthy and-"

The door opened to reveal an old senior with glasses. He was short, had gray hair and a stubble.

"Quiet boy."

The old man looked at Ryner and then to Ferris. She was motionless and her chest didn't rise and fall as high as the average person.

"Bring her in. She needs my attention." the doctor said as he held the door open. Just before Ryner entered the house, he dismissed the child beside him.

"Thank you for the help." Ryner said with a small grin on his face.

"No problem, mister! Take care of your girlfriend now. Bye!" the boy said waving and then ran off. Ryner sighed but didn't say anything in return. Instead, he just shut the door behind him. He carried Ferris upstairs to where the old man was preparing his equipment.

"Put her down on the bed." Ryner did what he was told. He could finally feel his arms again as he placed her down and took the large sword off his back. The doctor felt her forehead. "Looking at her temperature, this was done by magic."

Ryner looked puzzled. _Magic? _

"I don't have the ability to sense which area is infected." the old man stated.

"Allow me." Ryner said as he activated his Alpha Stigma. The man looked shocked but didn't say anything about it. As Ryner scanned Ferris's body, there was something dark around her chest and back area. "There is something dark around the chest and back."

The old man took off Ferris's gown. Under it was a huge scar evidently from something sharp, and the whole area had turned dark purple. Ryner stared at the injury with awe. He was very much astounded to see that the injury he healed in Nelpa had turned into this. Keifer had said that there was something on Ferris's back, but he never thought that it would turn into something so severe.

"My word! Boy, how did that come on her back?"

Ryner explained the whole battle and how he had healed Ferris's back with healing magic.

"She is fighting with something in her body. From what I can gather with the information you have given, I'm almost positive that something has infiltrated her body when she fought with your enemy and you didn't notice it when you were healing the poor girl."

Ryner didn't know what to say. "Can you treat her?" he managed to pull those words out of his throat.

"I don't have a prognosis for her as of yet. I will need to run some tests and then I'll let you know."

"She doesn't have time for that, damn it!" Ryner yelled impatiently. "She's in a critical condition now! If you can't help her, I'll find another doctor who can!" Just before Ryner picked up Ferris, the old man stopped him.

"It is your fault that she has ended up like this. Your carelessness brought her to where she is today." the old man stated. Ryner stood there with nothing to say back. He knew that the doctor was right. "If you truly want to kill her, then by all means take her. I can give her an injection to try and bring the fever down, run the tests and then continue from there, unless you have other plans."

Ryner stared at Ferris for a good 20 seconds with tightened fists. _Crap, what have I done to you, Ferris? _

"How can I help?" he asked while looking at the blond.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After they were done with the preliminary testing, Ryner stepped out of the room so the doctor could treat Ferris. He didn't know what was going on and was getting rather anxious. His companion was still unconscious. Ryner was tired but sleep didn't come to him. He was too worried about Ferris's condition to worry about the small hindrances.

With much time that had passed awfully slowly, the doctor finally came out of the room. Ryner stood up immediately. The old man sighed and rubbed his hand against his stubble before continuing to speak.

"I have done all that I can for the girl. Now it's in God's hands to see how her fate will turn out."

"Can I see her?" Ryner asked quietly.

"Don't make too much noise though. She's resting." Ryner nodded and went inside. He approached the blond beauty slowly. He scanned her with his Alpha Stigma and didn't detect anything. Ferris's chest was rising and falling at a regular rate and the colour in her face was slowly coming back now. She was sleeping soundly too.

Ryner bent down onto his knees and looked at Ferris. She truly was a sleeping beauty.

"God's hands? He's hated me from the very start. Why is it that everyone hates me and you're always there to support me? Why are you so different from everyone else, Ferris? Why can you and Keifer, Iris, and even Sion think of me differently than God? I promised you that my death is in your hands and yours alone. Not even God can take that away. If he keeps throwing these challenges at us and you can't bear them anymore, I'll take them. You belong to me and me alone. We will not be separated. I'll kill all Gods that get in our way. Just promise me one thing," Ryner chuckled a little before continuing. "That when you get better, I'll bring you all the dango you want and in return, I get to catch up on my naps."

He then held her hand reflexively which was by her side. As he touched it, he noticed that Ferris's hands were unlike the hands of a warrior's. _Your hands are so smooth and different compared to a typical knight._ Ryner touched her pale cheek with his other hand. _Get well soon. I have a promise I made to Iris that I intend on keeping. What kind of a partner would I be if I can't even keep a promise to your little sister?_

Just as he was going to get up to leave the blond so she could rest, he felt something lightly gripping his hand back. He looked to see that Ferris's hand was still linked to his. He gently tried to unlock them, but to his astonishment, there was pressure coming from Ferris's hand. With a small sigh, he grinned, sat on the corner of the bed and even when lethargy built over his eyelids and his body fell asleep, he didn't let go of her hand.

O.O.O.O.O

Ryner awoke to the sound of banging on the door.

"Hey WAKE UP! Roland soldiers are outside checking everyone's homes!" It was the old man. Ryner peeked out of the window to see large groups of soldiers marching outside. A few of them, roughly in groups of three, would either let you open the door for them or break it down forcefully. _Crap. How did they find us so quickly_? Ryner opened the bedroom door. "Pick up your girlfriend and leave from the closet sunroof."

"If I take her now, she'll die. Her body is barely able to produce any body heat!" Ryner exclaimed. The old man stared at him and then to Ferris. He opened the closet door and stood there firmly.

Ryner knew he wasn't going to change his mind. "Is a doctor's job to neglect an injured patient's cry for help? Is this truly what makes a doctor? FERRIS WILL DIE, GOD DAMN IT!" the old man didn't speak. Ryner approached Ferris and saw how soundly she was resting. _Shit shit shit! Please just get better, Ferris. Wake up, please just wake up._

"How will I explain that I have an Alpha Stigma in my house? They'll kill you and end me in the process for giving shelter to monsters.

_Monsters... _Ryner tightened his fist to the sound of that venomous word coming out of the man's mouth. It stung him severely before, but to have Ferris classified as one too burned the depths of his whole body. He wanted to yell. Ryner wanted to tell him that Ferris was no monster. Sure she can act like one, but she was no monster. Instead, he closed his fist tightly and tried to calm his anger.

"Alright, we'll leave." Ryner said with a sting of anger in his voice as he took Ferris out of the blankets. Her fever had gone down a little.

"You can take the blankets and some medicine for her though. I prepared them for her for further use but clearly I won't be able to give it to her. Mix it in cold water and give it to her to drink twice a day until it runs out."

"And what if she isn't conscious when it is time to give it to her?" Ryner inquired.

"Force it down her. She needs that medicine to keep her body running at a regular rate."

"Got it." Ryner said as he took it from the table to his left and put it in his breast pocket. He wrapped Ferris tightly in the blanket, picked up her sword, and headed for the closet. "How far is it from here to the next town?"

"Head east." he said

"Thank you for everything." Ryner said just before he pushed out of the home and onto the roof.

**Thanks for reading guys! My next chapter will be up late because exams are approaching! (Ewww, I know) Please leave a comment in the review box! Thank you for all the support! A huge shout out goes to DragonHalf! Thank you so much for all the compliments :) I feel so loved :) And to all my other readers, I appreciate the time you take out of your day just to read my fanfiction. About 97 per cent of my June will be spent on exam preparation and exams! I love you all from the bottom of my heart (the chapter got me in this emotional epiphany, sorry :P ) **


	7. Chapter 7

Blood

Roland's army was raiding the little town with large flags. Many of the townsfolk were standing outside with their families. Husbands and wives held their children close and wiped them of their tears. It sickened Ryner to know that Sion had stooped this low. The king of Roland was willing to destroy homes and raid towns for the so called 'sake of the country.

Was there truly any way to save Sion, or did he just have to keep running with Ferris forever? No, he wouldn't run. Not anymore. He vowed to save Sion. He'd just have to postpone it until his partner got better. As he continued running into the shadowy halls of the town, he could feel himself being watched. Ryner activated his Alpha Stigma as he ran with Ferris in his arms. He wasn't able to sense anything.

Suddenly, he felt something lash out from the ground. Just before it could grab him, he jumped back smoothly.

"Still fast on your feet as ever." Ryner heard. The voice caught on with him rather quickly.

"Shit. What the hell?! How did you know we were here?!" It was Miron.

"Ask the girl that's in your arms right now. Did she not tell you what's wrong with her?"

"I wouldn't be playing dumb if I did." _Damn it! Is he the one that did this to Ferris? _"Are you leading the Roland soldiers too?" Ryner asked.

"Them? Oh, no, I don't lead such weak men. His Majesty didn't let me take leave with them. I had some other business to take care of but it can wait now that my shadow beast has led me here."

"If it's a fight you're after, let's get it done with already." Ryner stated oblivious to Ferris's presence.

"Oh I'm not here to fight. Though, my shadow beasts haven't shed a single drop of blood and they are quite thirsty. I was just testing whether I could find you."

"Find me?" this confused Ryner. How did he know they were there, and how is Ferris connected to all of this? He placed the blond against the wall and rested her sword in front of her. Next, he activated his Alpha Stigma and walked away from her so that she wouldn't get involved._ I won't take long so just hold on a little longer._

"Nightmares are just stupendous, aren't they?"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Let there be darkness." With those four words, large monsters began to form and approach Ryner.

"What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!" Ryner called out after drawing multiple incantation circles. He never knew that he could draw them so quickly as large bursts of lightning came out and struck the large, purple beasts. They began to dissolve but smaller ones formed, and in larger quantities. _I don't have time for games, damn it! _Ryner gritted his teeth a little as he drew more incantation circles. He wasn't going to get anywhere at this rate.

"What I seek are the burning fields, Kurenai!" Large flames engulfed the shadow beasts into cinders. Just before Ryner ran towards Froaude, a large shadow beast appeared out of the flames and bit into his left shoulder.

"AHHH!" Ryner screamed as he lost focus on the battle field and placed his right hand over the open wound. The shadow was burning hot as it burned an open wound into his left shoulder. Smaller ones came next and secured him down. Two held him by his feet. Two others bit him on either side of his waist, and one bit onto his right arm. Ryner could feel excruciating pain all over his body. He could feel blood starting to drip down under and over his clothing. All he could do was scream in agony. He wanted to collapse.

"Don't give up just yet," Have you forgotten about your partner?" Froaude asked.

Ryner turned his head back to see that Froaude had grabbed Ferris's neck and pulled her up.

"Let her go!" Ryner yelled desperately. "Ferris!" He could feel the shadow beasts bite deeper into his limbs and the blood rushing down his body, but he didn't care. "Your fight is with me, damn it. Not her! Leave her!"

"On the contrary, she is the key that will unlock the lock to my success." His grip tightened around the blond's neck.

Ryner's eyes widened. His eyes pounded with anger and fear. Anger because he had delusions of competence, and fear for Ferris's life. "Let her go... Let her go. Let her go!" Large pentagonal circles formed around his body. The shadow beasts let their mouths unlock from his body.

Froaude stood there with excitement in his eyes. He wanted to see the Alpha Stigma fully awakened, and then take the pleasure of ending the degenerate's life. By threatening to kill the Alpha Stigma's partner, Ryner Lute would do the job of killing both his partner and himself; killing two birds with one stone. He tightened his grip even more around the blond's neck.

"I'll kill you!" Ryner yelled loudly as he ran towards Miron. Anger blinded his pain as the wounds on his body were bleeding heavily. "What I seek is thunder, Izuchi!"

"Anger doesn't suit you. Do you really want me to put her in front of your attack?" he grabbed Ferris by the neck and swung her around like a rag doll in front of the Izuchi, and then swinging her back so she just grazed it. For a skinny person, he had a lot of upper body strength. "Alas, I'd rather kill her without all the blood sullying my clothes. It'd be a shame for her to die by your hands, don't you agree?"

"Quit messing with me!" Ryner yelled. _Shit! I'll kill Ferris at this rate! Damn this all to hell! Tell me what to do, Ferris. I don't know what to do anymore. _Ryner could feel the inner parts of his eyes start to take control of him. He could feel himself losing control. The pain from the wounds numbed his body, and the blood loss was affecting his consciousness. The only thing he could do was stare at the blond beauty. She was the lock that could unlock his Alpha Stigma. If she died, he would lose possession of his body to the monster inside of him. _I refuse to lose you, Ferris... This is not going to end with your blood shed onto my hands._

Loud footsteps roared throughout the city. They were getting closer to the battle. Ryner had to fight quickly. He could barely fight one of Roland's soldiers, let alone a whole regiment. But Miron Froaude was one of the best there was in the Roland Empire. It ran shivers down Ryner's spine to think what Sion might have done to the other experiments he tested on to make them into strong soldiers. It was madness at its worst and there was no stopping the chaos.

"Damn, and just when I was going to make your lives easier on you too. You will live another day. Be grateful." Miron Froaude let go of his grip around Ferris. She fell onto the ground like a motionless rag doll. A swarm of shadows formed around him. "As a treat for lasting this long, I will surprise you with something you might like." he said no more as he disappeared into the clouded darkness.

Ryner stood there with his eyes starting to relax; trying to process everything. _Why did he leave when he could've finished us...?_ He ran to Ferris and quickly picked her up. By the time he would start running away from the soldiers, they would see him. Ryner was in no shape to fight anything right now. All his important limbs were practically bleeding themselves off.

He scanned the area for a hiding place. The stuff they could hide behind was too small and the stuff that was just large enough was all blown up from his Izuchi. _Shit shit shit. This isn't going to work..._

"I offer up this contract to bear the wicked spirit beasts that sleep within the Earth." With Ferris on his back now, he sped through the dark alley that he came from before. Next, he made another incantation circle. "What I seek are the burning fields, Kurenai." The flames engulfed the narrow path in burning red and purple flames. He heard the footsteps come to a halt as he dashed through. _Damn, this isn't going to hold out for very long. _He gripped Ferris tightly and continued running.

There was a loud blast from behind with smoke that startled Ryner. His magic was running out and the blood loss wasn't helping him.

"You're bleeding..." he heard from a far too familiar voice.

Ryner turned his head back to see that Ferris was awake. "Don't worry about it. Glad that you've finally woken up."

"Mmm" she responded. Before you bleed to death, why don't I get off your back so-"

"No time. Just stick with me for a little bit. We have to get away. Sion's sent military to bring us back to Roland."

"I can fight, Ryner. I'll hold them back while y-" Ferris tried saying.

"No!" Ryner interrupted. "Just stay there for a little bit longer. Please… just listen to me."

"Alright." she said as she quieted down. "Enjoy carrying me. Very few get the chance and others long for me to be in their arms. I guess you're one of the few." she chuckled as she looked down. Something caught her eye.

"Yeah, great, yay." Ryner said sarcastically.

Ferris stared at the wounds on Ryner's shoulders. _He is still able to run even though he's injured. What happened to him while I was unconscious_? Her gown was completely soaked in his blood as well. She looked back to check if anyone was coming. Her eyes grew wide. There was a bloodied trail that was behind them. The Roland soldiers were far from them but that was because they killed all those that they passed by. Men, women, and even children were not spared. Just when things couldn't get worse, Ferris felt her body drop. No, not only hers, but Ryner's too.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Just feeling dizzy. I'll try and hold them off while you get out of here." Ryner said as he applied pressure to his eyes with his thumbs.

"Shut up and move. It's clear as hell that you can't fight now." Ferris grabbed Ryner's arm and put it around her neck. She supported his weight up and started walking.

"Ferris, you won't get away in time. Go!" Ryner yelled. He looked awful and the state he was in destroyed his typical lethargic attitude.

"I'm not leaving you, idiot. Now shut up and let me do this or my sword and your head will have a fight, and my sword never loses." she said as she scanned the area. Up ahead, she saw a bridge that had a small stream going under it. Ferris put one of Ryner's arms around her neck and with much force and speed, she pulled him along the bay and slid him under. Fortunately, none of Ryner's blood dripped onto the ground.

"You're covered in blo-" Ryner tried saying before Ferris's hand cupped his mouth.

"Quiet." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him to hear the soldiers better. The sound was getting closer and she shivered at the thought that their hiding spot was too obvious. _Please just don't come here. Please, please, please._ She heard loud footsteps begin to make their way over the bridge. She tightened her grip around Ryner so that they didn't make a sound. Their breathing was miniscule if not any.

The loud steps overruled much of the noise and they kept close so that there was little to no movement. They were in quite a predicament.

Once the footsteps stopped coming from above, Ferris still didn't show any movement, for if Roland's genetically modified soldiers heard them, they would have no counter measure against them.

Ferris felt Ryner's head rest on her shoulder. His forehead was wet; most definitely from sweat. The scene had reminded her of the time he had lost control of himself due to his Alpha Stigma being roused. She glanced out under the bridge. The soldiers had passed them. She exhaled softly.

"They're gone, Ryner." she said quietly.

No reply.

"How about you tell me how you got your injuries while I treat them?" she offered.

"My magic's just exhausted right now..." Ryner said exhaustively. "Can I just..."

"Mmm" Ferris nodded.

Ferris guided Ryner down onto her leg so that her thigh played the role of a 'pillow.'

"I'm going to look at your injuries now." Ferris stated.

"I'll heal them...when I get some of my energy back. I'm gonna take a nap now. Wake me i..." he tried saying before his eye lids collapsed on him.

Ferris chuckled at how exhausted Ryner was. She still didn't understand how he had so much energy to carry her even when his wounds were drowning themselves in blood. As she looked at his lethargic expression, it caught her attention that they were in a town. _What happened while I was out? How did he get injured? Where is Iris? _ So many questions attacked her head and all of them needed answers.

The scent of blood snapped her out of her little trance. She took off the cape that was somehow around her neck. Miraculously, no blood seeped onto it, but it did onto her gown. Making sure that it wouldn't hurt him in the least bit, Ferris took off Ryner's soaked shirt. There were six large bite marks that pierced his flesh; the largest and deepest one being on his left shoulder.

Ferris grabbed one end of the cape and ripped it into a small cloth. Next, she used it to clean his wounds so that the area wouldn't be covered in blood and reduced the risk of infection. The remaining cape was ripped into strips so that they worked like gauze. As she tied the smaller wounds, she made sure that it was tight enough to control the blood flow but loose enough so that it didn't hurt Ryner. _Idiot, are you really this accident prone?_

While cleaning the blood off of the largest wound, Ferris noticed something. "It's burnt…" she murmured as her hand grazed it.

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

"Hey Ryner, where are you? It's time for dango." Ferris called as she sat in the gazebo of the Eris estate.

"I'm coming, I'm coming." He called back as she saw him carrying boxes filled with Wynnit dango.

"I'll get the tea." Ferris said as she went inside into the kitchen and pulled out a teapot and two cups. She placed everything in a tray and carried it out. As she took a step outside, her eyes felt watery. The air had a thick, smoky feel to it. When she looked up, the entire scenery changed from what she saw before she left. Everything was burning. Her home, the trees, the grass, and even the gazebo she just came from were all covered in red flames. Everything dropped out of her hands.

"Ryner!" Ferris called out. "Ryner! Where are you?!" she yelled as she ran to where she saw him last. On the ground was a box of dango burning and not too far from that stood the lethargic Alpha Stigma bearer. Her heart leaped great heights knowing that he was alive.

"Run!" Ferris yelled. But Ryner didn't move. When she touched his arm to pull him away, his body engulfed in flames as well. Her eyes widened as she saw him burning. "NO!"

"This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." Ferris kept reciting as a mantra. "You're not gone."

"Oh but he is." She heard the same voice she heard in her previous dream. _Miron Froaude._ "You've killed him with your touch and I didn't even have to lay a finger on him. I thank you for making my job so much easier now."

"What did you do to me!?" She called out to the sky. To this, Froaude laughed. As everything burned in flames, she felt her world breaking into pieces. Life was over for her. The only person that made Ferris believe that she belonged somewhere; her partner; was dead. She killed him.

The fire raged on as it burned everything into nothingness. Her body sulked down as she stared at the flames. She wasn't safe to be around.

Suddenly, a small drop of water fell onto her pale face. As she slowly looked up, water began to pour down; this time with more force. Many of the flames started dying down and retreating as well.

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_Wake up._

_O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o._

Ferris jumped out of her recollection of her dream when she heard Ryner wince from her touch. Making sure she wouldn't hurt him anymore, Ferris tied the 'gauze' loosely but made the knot tight enough so it wouldn't fall off his arm. Once she was done, she placed her hands in the passing river to cleanse them from the blood. Now all she had to do was wait for Ryner to wake up. She brushed her hand into his hair and sighed softly.


	8. Chapter 8

_Pain_

Ryner awoke to small droplets dripping onto his face. The cold water seemed to be spitting onto his skin as his eyes fluttered from the lethargy washing away. "It's raining." he mumbled. As he slowly lifted himself up, a sharp pain went through to his shoulder causing him to wince in pain. He looked at the cloth that wrapped the feeling around his injury. It was the cape he had wrapped Ferris in when she was ill. "Where am I?" He pondered as he looked up at what seemed to be a structure made of stone.

He felt a weight on his chest. "Ferris..." he murmured when he saw blonde locks of hair. She was asleep soundly with her head resting on top of his upper body. She didn't have any facial expression on her pale face as she rested peacefully. He didn't feel right waking her up from her slumber. He could feel her warm breathing touch his chest softly and retreat soon after continuously. She was most definitely a beauty if there were no other words to describe her, and most definitely the one who had addressed his wounds. "Thank you..." he said quietly, almost sure that only he could hear it. _Better start healing now before Ferris adds on to the pile with her sword. This is gonna suck._

Once he placed his right hand onto his left shoulder, he activated his healing spell. Ryner felt large quantities of pain devouring his shoulder. He winced at the throbbing but it wasn't going to kill him, and that was all that mattered. He chuckled a little when he thought about how he got the injury; it was a lot less painful than the healing process itself. But nonetheless, he couldn't continue. He didn't have the power to in his current state.

"Hmm...?" Ryner heard from a tired but familiar voice. Ferris opened her eyes slowly to see what the movement was that woke her up.

"Well uh, good morning." Ryner tried saying as he saw the blond beauty's eyes fixated onto him.

A small blush escaped Ferris's cheeks as she noticed that she had fallen asleep on Ryner's chest. She let out a gasp and quickly lifted her head off of his upper body and sat down beside the male.

"Sorry…" Ferris said quietly while looking at the ground. She didn't feel comfortable showing any eye contact to the alpha stigma bearer now that her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"Are you alright, Ferris? Your cheeks are red." When he said that, her cheeks turned a darker shade of red. She nodded her head in response to his question.

"You sure? You're doing that thing Keifer does with her cheeks. Do you need a doctor?" Ryner smirked as he said that. He found it amusing to see a new side to Ferris even though he knew that he would end up dead if he continued.

"I should be asking you that, idiot. Why are you injured so badly?" The blond asked, finally lifting her head up. Ryner could see worry developing in his partner's blue eyes.

"Just protecting my partner." he chuckled.

"You're an idiot." she replied back.

"Hey! Is that what you say to a person who just risked his life to save you?!"

"But… thank you." Ryner felt the gratitude in Ferris's words. She sincerely meant it.

"Oi, Ferris?"

"Hmm?"

"We should get going. Miron Froaude is persecuting us." He stated straightforwardly.

Something hot lit up deep down inside Ferris when she heard the name. _Why did it have to be him_? She tried to hide her expression like she always did so Ryner wouldn't worry about her.

"Is something wrong?"

"N-no."

"It's not like you to hide things from me, Ferris. Especially since you do such a bad job at hiding it." Ryner chuckled.

"Are you asking to be killed?" Ferris asked strictly as she punched into Ryner's lower chest. He winced at the pain.

"OW WHAT THE HELL?! I could've died ya know!" Ryner stated overdramatically.

"Died..." Ferris murmured as she fell into a deep thought.

Ryner looked at the blond beauty subtly. Something was clearly wrong with her. This wasn't how she normally acted. Yes, Ferris was the violent type but she was never one to reflect into a trance. It wasn't like her to analyse anything he would say to her.

He knew first-hand how she dealt with situations like these. When the world called him a monster and shunned him away, when even he referred to himself as a monster and denied living, Ferris flatly rejected the entire death idea. He idolized her for being straightforward, accepting and honest.

"Oi, Ferris!" Ryner called loudly to get her attention. It worked as she jumped when she heard her name.

"Y-yeah?" she responded back nervously.

He placed a hand on Ferris's head. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong."

"Don't lie to me. I know you too well. Something is clearly bothering you," He looked into her eyes. "We're partners and I hate to see my partner troubled."

No response.

"Please..." he added on as he wrapped his arms around her. His wounds pounded against Ferris's torso as pain filled his lower chest. They weren't completely healed and still needed some tending to.

"You...died…" She trailed off slowly. "I killed you." he could feel the blond shaking as she said that.

"Is that why you called out my name when you first woke up at the teahouse?"

No response.

"Miron Froaude..." She said slowly. Ferris didn't look well. Her face was still paler than normal and her breathing was shallow. "Get away from me. He'll find us and kill you in front of my very eyes." She stated as nervousness began to slowly appear onto her face.

"I'm not going to leave you, Fer-" He tried saying but the blond pushed him away from her.

"You have to! He can find you when you're with me. He needs me to get to you, Ryner. I won't be able to stop him now that I'm his puppet..." Her voice was choking up. "He found and almost killed you."

"Let him find me! I'm not running away anymore. If he thinks that he can just manipulate you to get to me, he's in for a rude awakening." He replied sternly.

"Fine, see if I care! You're obviously too stupid to listen to reason. Just go die and be done with it already." She said. Ferris got up to grab her sword which was leaning on the wall of the bridge. Just as she was about to hold onto it, her left knee fell to the ground and broke into a fit of coughing. She put her hand in front of her mouth.

Ryner ran to her side immediately. "Are you alright?" he asked as he patted her back as a sign of support.

Ferris continued coughing however and Ryner continued to pat her back gently. By the time she stopped, her chest was exhausted and her lungs were in pain. Ryner found his blue shirt and opened the breast pocket. He pulled out the medicine that the old man had given him back at his house.

"Here, mix some of this with cold water. It'll help you." he claimed as he offered the small bottle with powder to her.

As Ferris reached out to take the medicine, she noticed a red substance in her hand. "No I'm fine." she said as she withdrew her hand. She looked into her palm discretely to see a thick, crimson coloured liquid. _Blood._

"It'll help you. The old man told me to give it to you. Don't be so stub-"

"I said I'm fine." The blond wiped her hand against the dirt ground to try and get the blood off subtly. Thankfully Ryner didn't notice the action.

"Fine then. We should get back to Iris and Keifer. They're probably worried about us and wondering if I've found you yet." he said.

"You just won't leave me alone, will you?" She sighed.

"On you, never." he replied. "C'mon."

They stepped out of their hiding spot to see that the town was a mess. Buildings were crumbling down while doors were smashed to pieces. Ryner stared at the destruction. _What have you done... Sion?_

Ferris turned to Ryner. She knew he was thinking of Roland.

"I'm going to look for some clothes. I need to get out of this stupid robe thing. It's covered in blood. If you're lucky, I might pick up something for you too. Let's hope they have clothes for sex crazed maniacs." She said as she started walking.

"Yeah..." he trailed off slowly as he followed the blond.

"You stay here. In your current state, you won't be able to do much. I'll come back once I get everything, promise." Ryner looked up when the blond said this. "The last thing we need is you chasing the poor women of this town."

"You're the worst." Ryner sighed. In a flash, Ferris made her way behind him and put her sword by his neck.

"Care to repeat that?" she asked with a death-defying tone in her voice.

"I-I said you're the best! Yup y-you're the best!" he stammered.

She put her sword back into its sheath. "I know." She smirked and went back to walking. "See you in a bit. Go back to our hiding place. Your wounds are going to start bleeding again if you move too much."

_She worries about others more than herself. Honestly Ferris, you're too selfless._ Ryner smiled a saddened smile.

* * *

><p>As Ferris made her way through the town, she noticed the damage done had been severe. Sion had outdone himself this time. The king who didn't let a flea die without blaming himself for it was destroying homes and killing everyone who went against him. This was not the Sion that was their friend. He had grown into a murdering monster. How Ferris longed for everything to go back to the way things were. She remembered how Ryner and she worked their butts off for the slave driving king and when he'd assign them a mission, they would have conniving thoughts about him.<p>

A sudden cough escaped her mouth as she covered it with her hand. _More blood_. She didn't want Ryner to know about her deteriorating health. He had enough on his plate to worry about. Not only did he find her lying in the middle of nowhere, but he took her for medical attention and escaped death only to be covered with deadly injuries. And now, he refused to get away from her even though she had become an instrument to their enemy's success. If there was one word to describe Ryner, it would be kindhearted. A small smile formed with her lips. It made her happy to know that there was someone that cared about her. Her brother used to take care of her before and after her parents died, but he was always so distant and fearful. With Ryner, she didn't have to worry about that. In fact, she knew that if she started distancing herself from him, he'd drown himself with guilt.

_He craves being around others even though he's afraid of hurting them. When push comes to shove, his first instinct is to protect people. That's why he hates being alone. He's no monster. No monster harbours such feelings for others._

"Are you okay?" the blond heard from behind. It was the voice of a young male.

"I'll be fine." Ferris responded as she turned around. A fair man stood behind her. He was tall with short, black hair. He seemed to be around her age. His eyes were a mysterious green colour.

"You're coughing up blood. I doubt that it's fine." He said.

"Thanks for your concern. I'll keep that in mind." Ferris said as she got up and started walking. "Goodbye."

"Hey wait up! You're covered in blood." He tried saying.

Ferris stopped in her tracks. "If you wish to help me, tell me where I can buy clothes."

"Heh, do you even have money on you?"

"Why does that concern you? She countered.

"Touché. Follow me." he said as he pointed the way. He led her to a small house that was luckily untouched by the Roland soldiers. "Yo sis, I'm home." Ferris stared at him as she pulled her sword out.

"Why have you brought me here?" She asked sternly.

"A friend in need is a friend indeed." He claimed smiling.

"Oh don't worry about him. Elliott helps everyone." A lady with brown hair came down the stairs.

"Big brother Elliott is home!" a little girl ran from behind and grabbed onto his leg. "Look guys, big brother Elliott made a girlfriend!" when she said this, about a dozen children came running from inside the small house.

"It's nothing of that sort. She's just someone that needs help." He replied as he patted the little girl's head. "Do we have anything that fits her, sis?"

"Let's see." She said as she thought. "We might have something upstairs for her."

"You can go upstairs and look to see what suits you." Elliott smiled. Ferris put her sword back into its sheath but kept it by her waist.

"Thank you." she replied as she followed the woman upstairs.

"Where are you from?" the woman asked as Ferris followed her.

"Nowhere anymore." the blond replied. She didn't lie to her but Ferris also knew that by mentioning the Roland Empire, she'd have a lot of shtick to deal with.

"It's like that, huh? Then you're just like all the children." _What was this lady thinking about me? _"Must've been hard with your parents leaving you like that." _That's what she was thinking about me._

"Overcoming it was the best thing I could do." Ferris said bluntly.

"Do you have any siblings?" the lady asked.

"One elder brother and a younger sister."

"What a sad story..." _She doesn't know the half of it…_

When they got upstairs, the lady called 'Sis' took out a large pile of clothing from a closet and placed it on a bed.

"Wear whatever fits you." She said smiling. "I'll leave you in here so you can change in peace."

Ferris nodded her head in agreement. _These people are kind. I need to tell Ryner about them when I get back._

As the blond went through the pile, she could only find clothes that were either too large, or too small. She found a pair of black tights that looked like they would fit her comfortably however. Everything looked second-hand but was clean nonetheless and she felt grateful for Elliott's help. Without him, she would've struggled through the rubble looking for a small shop that was more than likely broken and caved in. Something red caught the corner of her eye's attention as she dug through the large pile. When she pulled it out, a sweater appeared. It was quite large compared to her size but ever so pretty.

"That'd look good on you." Ferris heard. It was Elliott.

"Care to explain why you are spying on me?" she asked as she turned around to face him. He was leaning against the door with his arms crossed.

"Oh please, I just wanted to check if you needed any help. But it looks like you're doing fine." He said.

"As a matter of fact, I do need some assistance." This piqued Elliott's attention. "My partner is about the same age as you and he's injured. He was attacked by Roland and is covered in too many wounds to move much. I know I am in no place to ask since my sword rested against your neck…" she lowered her head.

"I can get you some clothes for him from my room," he replied. Ferris looked up in surprise. She had never expected that kind of response. "But on three conditions, and one is a personal one." He said with an expressionless face.

"Yes…?" she asked worriedly.

"First condition: I want to know your name." _That was a weird condition._ Ferris thought

"I'm Ferris." She said.

"Second condition: visit us again someday." She nodded her head in agreement.

"And the personal one; smile for me." he requested.

"You want me to smile?" she repeated.

"Yup, an expressionless face doesn't suit you. Then, I'll agree to your request." He said with his hand out. Ferris looked at it and then shook hands with him. A smile formed on her face, one that very few had ever seen before. "Thanks," he smiled before he left. "I'll bring it downstairs for you."

Ferris folded all the clothes that were taken out by 'Sis' and neatly put them back to their original place. It was the least she could do after all their help. Once she made her way downstairs with the red sweater and tights in her arms, everyone gathered around her.

"Thank you for coming sword lady!" a little boy said as he looked up to Ferris.

"No, thank you for having me." Ferris corrected. "You were willing to help out a stranger that threatened to hurt your elder brother." Ferris bowed her head. "I apologize for my rude behaviour. Please forgive me." She had never felt this kind of choking sensation build up in her before as she said those words. It felt unknown to her; tight and strange.

"Don't worry about it. It was only human instinct." Elliott said. He came down the stairs with a bag that he put in front of her. "You can put your clothes in here." He said. Just as she put the sweater and black tights in the bag, Elliott moved his head close to her ear. "I put your partner's clothes in there too." He whispered softly.

"It's not good to keep secrets, big brother Elliott!" a little girl called out.

"He's probably flirting with the sword lady!" the boy said. All the children burst into laughter.

"Children, that's enough." 'Sis' said as she tried to settle down the kids. "Please do come again! You've certainly livened things up in our small home! Can you walk her back, Elliott?" she offered.

"N-no thank you. You've done too much for me already. I'll be fine. Your hospitality will not be forgotten." She looked towards Elliott. Another smile appeared on her face right before she turned around and started walking back.

* * *

><p>"Oi sex crazed maniac, I'm back." Ferris called when she saw Ryner. He was resting under a large tree not too far from the bridge. He looked exhausted beyond comparison as he slowly opened his eyes to her voice. "Have a nice nap?"<p>

"You can say that." he said as he let out a yawn.

"Care to explain what you're doing over here?" she asked.

"Just fell asleep while absorbing the rays and looking at the scenery." His attention grew towards the bag. "Did you get your clothes?"

"Yeah but I didn't get you any." She said bluntly.

"Seriously?" he asked. Ferris kept a straight face as she nodded her head. "UGHH this sucks." Ryner scratched his head in frustration. Then a thought popped up in his head. "Yo Ferris?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you get the clothes? No money, remember?" he inquired. A sly look formed on the blond's face as she smirked

"My beauty can buy anything." She said. "Time to go. I need to wash myself from the scent of blood; otherwise we might attract unwanted attention." As Ryner got up, Ferris took his right arm and gently put it over her shoulder. "You'll hurt yourself if you try and move on your own."

"Th-Thanks," he said as some of his weight rested onto Ferris. "You're being nice…" he said slowly.

"Don't get used to it. Any place we can wash ourselves?" she asked trying to change the topic.

"If we follow the river, we'll probably reach a small waterfall that you can sit under and clean yourself."

"Onward then!" she said as they began their trek.

* * *

><p><strong>Happy New Year Everyone! I know I haven't updated in so long and you're most definitely mad at me. Due to unforeseen events, this chapter was delayed. So many things have been going on these past couple of months and it just screwed everything up. If you don't care about the reason why I didn't update, you don't have to read past this sentence.<strong>

**My grandmother died in August so my family and I all had to pack our bags and leave to attend her funeral. We spent about a month and a half there causing me to miss the first half month of school. I was unable to bring any electronic devices (my laptop which I use to write fanfictions) as we left two days after we got word of her passing. The entire month of August was hectic. After all that, I came back and went to school. I didn't have the spirit to write anymore with classes being rather tough and my inspiration slowly diminishing. By December, my workload started to decrease only to be bombarded with tons of projects rather than homework. Honestly, teachers just want to kill me. A few days before winter break, we received a phone call saying that my grandfather had passed away as well. We packed our bags once more and left. Now that I'm back, I promised myself that I was going to finish the chapter I owed you guys in August by this week. From the bottom of my heart, I am really really sorry that I was not able to update. **


	9. Chapter 9

Cold

As they followed the river, Ryner heard a distant sound of water falling. The soft roaring noise began to get louder as mist became more visible to the two. A small smile escaped his lips as they continued walking towards the vertical drop. He looked towards Ferris to see if she had a similar reaction but all she did was continue walking with an expressionless face. It surprised Ryner that Ferris could hold him and herself up for so long.

"Oi Ferris?" It took her some time to reply.

"Hmm?" she responded as she looked at him. She didn't have any facial expression on her face but he could tell that Ferris was exhausted.

"We can take a break here if you want." He offered.

"No, I'm fine," She stated. "Besides, we're almost there."

Ryner looked at her with lethargic eyes. "How are you so strong? I would have given up a long time ago." He said bluntly.

"I spent my childhood getting stronger."

"How did you live?" He exhaled slowly. He knew that a skilled warrior such as Ferris had to have worked like her life depended on it looking at her status and family of birth.

"With a lot of dango." She said with a straight face.

"Of course." He said chuckling as he rolled his eyes. "Did I have to ask?"

"Well your stupidity plays a large role in affecting the caliber of your questions so to answer your question, Ryner Lute, yes you did have to ask." Ryner's face relaxed as he heard that come from Ferris. He felt relief knowing that his partner was back to her original self. After all that had happened so far, he never expected her to revert that quickly.

Once they made their way to the top part of the falls, Ferris put Ryner down to catch her breath. She stood right by the edge breathlessly taking in the phenomenal view. The mist wavered over her face as she felt it condense onto her pale cheeks. It felt refreshing having cool water douse her body after all that walking.

"Oi Ferris! Don't stand so close! You're gonna fall." Ryner yelled.

"Hmm?" the blonde replied as she turned around to face her partner. A breeze passed by blowing her golden locks of hair forward.

"We should find a way down and set up camp. The sun's going to set soon." Ryner said as he got up. He walked towards Ferris and rested his hand on her shoulder. "Come on." To this Ferris nodded.

"How will we get down?" she inquired.

"There's a mud trail down which is probably the safest but dirtiest way down."

"Or?"

"Well we can jump and pray we survive." Ryner said with a chuckle.

"Start praying." Ferris said with a straight face.

"Wait, wh-" Before he could finish his sentence, Ferris jumped off the edge.

Ryner's face went pale as he saw the blonde go down. _Shit shit shit! She'll die on impact at this rate! There's a huge rock right under her that'll kill her!_ As he jumped down, the Alpha Stigma bearer activated a spell. "I offer up a contract to bear the wicked spirit beast that sleeps within the earth!" He sped down and used one hand to grab Ferris's waist tightly while the other was used to press her head closer to his body. The magic encircled around Ryner's foot pushed off the large rock as they bounced off onto land.

"YOU STUPID FOOL! WERE YOU TRYING TO DIE?!" he yelled in frustration as he pulled Ferris away from him. To this Ferris laughed.

"Calm down. I knew you would save me."

"And what if I didn't catch up to you on time or my magic didn't activate?!"

"Then I wouldn't be here," Ferris said with a straight face. Ryner turned his head away looking pissed. "But I had faith in my partner and I am very much alive because of it."

Ryner turned his head back and looked Ferris in the eyes. "If you ever do that again and something happens to you…I don't know what I would do."

The blonde stared into his eyes. A hint of pain lurked under those brown orbs. _He was worried about me._ Tension started to build between the two as silence formed. "Let's go set up camp." She said as an attempt to change the topic.

"Fine." He replied. Ryner activated his Alpha Stigma and scanned the area for any possible campsites. Behind the waterfall was a dry cave. It was an excellent shelter for the two to spend the night. "Over there," he pointed to the waterfall.

"You want me to sleep under a waterfall?" Ferris asked raising an eyebrow.

"You're going to be sleeping in the cave behind the waterfall." He responded.

"Beggars can't be choosers." She sighed. "And where will you be sleeping?" she asked.

"Huh?" Ryner questioned back.

"Don't try and act dumb. I refuse to sleep beside a pervert that can attack me during the midst of the night. I'll be defenseless with no means of escape."

"Say what now?" he questioned again. "I think I would need a means of escape if I were to try anything on you. You and your evil brute stren-"

"What was that?" She asked as she picked up her sword and placed it by his neck.

"Nothing! Nothing at all! I'll go… collect…um…firewood! Yeah that's it! I'll go collect firewood while you set up cam-"

"Leave it." She responded humorlessly. "I'll get it. You set up camp and wash up." She said as she put her sword down. Ryner wouldn't have the strength to do it with the wounds he had. He still hadn't healed fully and he really needed to get out of those makeshift bandages.

"Oi Ferris! I'll get it! Besides, you're probably tired after carrying most of my body weight. You need rest." He said while scratching his head.

"Don't worry about it; we're partners."

"Exactly why you should let me help you." Ryner proclaimed. "We're partners so we've gotta work together."

Ferris stared at him for a little bit. She knew that he would keep pestering her if she didn't let him help. And she also knew that he wouldn't sit by and let her get it alone even if she told him not to. That was the kind of person Ryner was. "Fine. I'll collect the firewood and you can retrieve it after you've finished washing up."

"Sounds like a plan." He replied. "Now then, time to set up camp."

"You have fun doing that. I expect a luxurious bed and silk sheets when I return." She said as she started walking into the forest.

* * *

><p>"Oi, Ferris! Where am I going to get that?" he called out but she didn't reply. "Well better start before her majesty returns." He said to himself as he scratched his head. <em>This woman… <em>Ryner chuckled as he watched Ferris enter the forest.

"Ryner?" Ferris called out as she walked into the cave. She heard her voice bounce off the cave walls forming an echo that roared loudly.

"Could you keep it down?" she heard from behind her. "I'm right here." He was carrying a pile of leaves as he entered.

"What are you doing with those?" she asked him.

"Making your luxurious bed. The cave is pretty hard and I doubt you want to sleep on cold rock." He replied bluntly.

Ferris stared at him with judgemental eyes. "I refuse to sleep on leaves. And more importantly, did you say 'luxurious bed'? As in one bed?"

Ryner nodded his head strangely. "yeah…?"

"I refuse to share a bed with a sex crazed maniac." She said with a straight face. "I don't want to lose my virtue t-"

"Not this again." Ryner sighed.

"Do not ignore me when I'm talking to you, you perverted fiend." She was about to lay a punch into his face when she stopped. "More importantly, why haven't you washed up yet?"

"No clothes, remember?" he said bluntly.

"Oh right. Where's the bag with the stuff I brought?"

"Behind the huge pile of leaves." Ferris picked up the bag and pulled out her red sweater and black tights.

"You are a good man, Elliott." Ferris mumbled as she nodded her head subtly. Along with the clothes, he had packed a kit containing emergency supplies, towels, and food rations. She left Ryner's clothes in the bag and tossed it to the Alpha Stigma bearer. "There just might be something in there for you after all, pervert." The blonde said wryly. "Go clean yourself. We gotta bandage you up before you die of infection."

"I don't think I'll be able to." Ryner said as he looked in the bag.

Ferris looked at him puzzled. "Why not? You have clothes now, do you not?"

An embarrassed expression formed on his face. "Well…"

"Well?" she looked at him with a bemused face.

"Well um… I don't think I'll be able to clean a whole lot."

"What does that mean?"

_Shit how do I tell her this… _"I can't really turn a lot since my abdominal muscles are torn up so…."

"So…?" Ferris questioned again.

_Damn it. How am I going to approach this without her taking it the wrong way?_ "Well… you see…Um… can you…Ferris can…you help me…wash my injuries?" he struggled saying.

It took her a couple of seconds to process what Ryner was trying to ask her. "O-oh." Her face started turning a light shade of pink.

Ryner looked at her for a little while as it grew quiet and awkward. He didn't anticipate this at all. "Um don't worry about it, Ferris! I'll manage someh-" he said finally breaking the silence.

"No," she interrupted. "You need to get all those wounds cleaned before they get infected." She responded sternly. "Let's go." She said as she picked up the first aid supplies.

The Alpha Stigma bearer was not expecting that response from the blonde. In fact, he was planning a more painful response involving a sword, her yelling 'pervert' and 'sex crazed maniac', and a lot more blood that was going to come out of his wounds. Instead, he received the exact opposite. It surprised him to think that Ferris had changed so much since the first day they had met. Granted, she still did call him all those things time and time again, but their relationship was changing… they were growing less distant.

"Oi, you coming?" Ferris called.

A small smile formed on Ryner's face. "Yeah!" he called back to catch up with her.

* * *

><p>"Look at you." Ferris said as she took off Ryner's blue shirt and folded it. She then began to slowly take off the make-do bandages around his hip region. They were sitting right by the pool of water. She could feel the mist send shivers down her spine as the cool liquid made contact with her pale body.<p>

"Yeah well, he wasn't the easiest of opponents." Ryner responded as he unravelled the bandages around his arms. They were fully drenched in his blood. It still seemed like the wounds hadn't closed up at all.

Ferris looked at his bloodied body. "You're going to end up in an early grave if you keep running into trouble." She said.

"Again, wasn't trying to. You think I wanted Mr. Shadows to attack me and have Roland's messed up experiments hunt me down?" he replied.

"Hmmm I guess not." Ferris mumbled as she cupped her palms together. She put her hands in the clear liquid to scoop up some water and gently poured it onto Ryner's left shoulder.

Ryner winced in pain as he felt his shoulder sting. The cold water mixed with the blood as it trickled off the deep wound. "O-oi, F-Ferr-is," he tried saying as he shuddered. "I-it's b-burn-ning!"

Ferris continued immersing the wound with water. "I know. I saw how bad it was when I tended to it under the bridge. It seems like our shadow friend is incorporating some fire magic with his shadow beasts."

"Seems that way. And he su-AUGH-re did one hell of a j-OUH-b doing it." Ryner tried saying as he winced in pain.

"Alright, you'll need to submerge your body in the water, Ryner."

"Wait, what?!"

"You can either be in a whole lot of pain once, or you can suffer through it little by little. Me pouring water on you over and over again is just going to irritate your wounds. But on the bright side, I do find this quite amusing."

"I'm glad my agony brings you happiness, you sadistic woman." He said annoyed. Ryner knew she was right though. He knew both methods would suck but doing a one shot was better than sitting shirtless for a good hour. It completely sucked; he got attacked by the enemy, almost died from blood loss, and was stuck with wounds that just didn't want to seal up. And the worst part was he couldn't heal it with magic. "Can you help me get up?" the Alpha Stigma bearer asked lifting his right arm. The blonde looked at him and then pulled him up. "Thanks. Now don't let go." He said.

"Say what now?" she responded puzzled. Just as she said that, Ryner took a deep breath and stepped into the body of water. Ferris could feel Ryner's weight push her down so much so that she had to use her other hand to grab onto his wrist. His whole body was submerged except for his hand and a bit of his wrist. She looked at the water turning a light crimson colour.

…

_It's been more than a minute_._ Why hasn't he come up yet?!_ "Yo, idiot?" Ferris called out. She was starting to worry. The blonde tightened her grip around his hand and dug her heel into the moist soil as she struggled to pull him up. "Oi! Ryner!" she called out as she closed her eyes and started pulling him out with all the strength she had in her. She only opened them when she heard coughing. "Are you out of your mind!?" She yelled while helping him onto land.

"Geez I thought I was going to die." Ryner sighed. He rolled his right shoulder whilst stretching his arm and coughing. Ferris looked at him furiously.

"What was that about?!" she shouted.

"The pain kinda got to me with all that burning."

"WELL YOU SURE TOOK YOUR SWEET TIME GETTING OVER IT." Ferris said holding back her frustration.

"Yeah well, I knew you'd help me out. Besides," he yawned "Your little feat off the waterfall wasn't too insufficient to cause death, now was it?" He questioned. Ferris looked deep into his eyes before averting her eyes to the ground.

"When we get back, remind me to hit you so hard that not even the country's best doctors can seal the wound I leave on you." She said sternly. Ferris saw the first aid kit and had a better idea. "Oi pervert," she called with a sly smile forming in her head mentally.

"Stop calling me that!"

"Whatever." She replied completely ignoring that comment. "Time to bandage you up. You're clear of blood for now." Ferris dried off his body with a towel, opened the kit and pulled out disinfectant.

Ryner looked at her strangely. _Is she going to pour all that on me?! _Horror filled Ryner's face. "I'll do the disinfecting, thank you very much!" he said as he quickly grabbed the bottle out of Ferris's hand. For some reason, she didn't argue about it. In fact, she looked quite puzzled.

"Alright…" She responded slowly. He took pieces of cotton out and dabbed them in the solution. As he cleaned the wounds, he kept his eyes on Ferris. He wondered what she was plotting but nothing came in mind. "Are you done?" she asked him while holding cotton strips.

"Yeah." He responded in pain. Ferris placed a few cotton strips onto his left shoulder. Next, she started wrapping the area with white fabric tape. Ryner stared at her as she did this. _Still don't sense any dangerous schemes of hers…_

Just as Ferris was finishing up with his last bandage, he sighed peacefully. _So she wasn't plotting anything._ Right when Ryner thought that, Ferris tightened his bandages.

"FERRIS!" He called out. "T-TOO TIGHT!" the Alpha Stigma bearer cried in pain.

And with a smirk on her face, the blonde replied with "I'm sorry, I didn't hear you with all that squealing."

"I'll kill y-AHH-ou!" he yelled in pain as he felt the bandages tighten even more.

"Is that an apology I hear?" Ferris replied with a straight face.

"I'M SORRY SO SORRY! I WON'T DO IT AGAIN I SWEAR!" Ryner cried. Ferris loosened his bandages and tied them. _This woman is gonna kill me! _Ryner felt his wounds pulsate in pain as he stared at Ferris. She picked up the bag with his clothes and passed it over to Ryner. He opened it to find a black pair of pants, long boots, and a peacock blue zip-up shirt. To his surprise, the neck and shoulders contained buckles just like his old shirt.

Ferris looked at him as he examined the articles of clothing. "Buckles again, huh? Need me to tighten them for y-"

"NO!" Ryner called out defensively.

"Okay…" Ferris said with a smirk on her face as she saw her partner quickly put on his clothes and run into the forest.

"I'm going to go retrieve the firewood so go wash up!" he said. "I'll be back in a bit!"

_Don't work too hard, idiot. Your wounds aren't healed yet. _The blonde smiled slightly as she packed up the first aid kid and went to retrieve her clothes.

O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.

The waterfall's cool water flowed down Ferris's pale skin as it trickled off her locks of blonde hair into the pool of clear liquid. She stood on top of the large rock that almost killed her if not for Ryner saving her. She felt shivers run down her spine as the fluid ran down her naked body. She had never washed herself under a waterfall before but it was rather peaceful if she did say so herself. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of nature around her. She felt calm and relaxed while her body was completely drenched as she soaked herself happily in the solution.

For once, after a long time, she got to wash away her tensions and just admire the world around her. Ferris felt happy knowing that there were still nice people in this world such as Elliott. She felt fortunate knowing that she was alive. And she felt reassured knowing that her partner was still with her. Ryner could've left her when he was being attacked by Roland's army. He could've abandoned her after learning that she was the key to Froaude's success. But he didn't, and Ferris was grateful for it.

She leaned her head back slowly for her face to come in contact with the cool water... And then it happened. The blonde felt something wanting to come up as her chest tightened in pain. Her body shuddered as she started coughing. Ferris tried to hold back the urge but after a short period of time, her resistance waned and blood began to come out. At first, it was a little but she felt more come up every time she tried to take a breath of air into her burning lungs. Her eyes began to tear up from the pain. She needed to get out of the water before she collapsed due to lack of oxygen. She had never felt so much pain before. It was worse than the pain she received from the wound on her back. The blonde continued to cough up blood, while her vision began to grow cloudy and blurry. She knelt down onto the large rock with one hand squeezing her chest while the other was covering her mouth.

* * *

><p>Ryner made his way back with the firewood. He never expected Ferris to collect so much but then again, it was Ferris. She loved cutting things up with her sword. He was just lucky that his head wasn't cut up yet. Although his body still ached, it wasn't as bad anymore. His wounds had been tended to and were on their way to recovery. Although it wasn't the fastest healing process, it was better than nothing. Now he just needed to get back to the campsite. A chill went through the air as he walked by the river. <em>Seems like it'll be a chilly night.<em>

A crimson colour caught the corner of Ryner's eyes as it passed in the water. It looked like it was coming back from where they set up camp. _Something doesn't feel right… _As Ryner picked up his pace, he saw more of the red liquid float by as it mingled with the water. He could hear something going on but couldn't make out what it was. He grew anxious whilst carrying the wood back. As he got closer, he could hear agonizing coughs. "Oi Ferris?!" Ryner called out.

No reply.

"Ferris?!" Ryner called out again as he ran to follow the bloody water path. The Alpha Stigma bearer's eyes widened as he saw his partner knelt down on a rock struggling for breath whilst coughing up blood. Her long blonde hair draped her body but was covered in the dark red liquid. He dropped the firewood immediately and quickly scanned the area and located her towel and clothes. Grabbing the towel, he stood by the bank of the pool of water. He looked at the blonde continuously coughing and stretched his hand out. He could see her in agony and knew that she wouldn't be able to grab it. "You have to jump, Ferris! I can't reach you!"

Almost instinctively, she jumped without thought. "Got you!" Ryner took hold of her bloodied hand and hauled her in. He immediately wrapped the towel around her and pulled her close to his chest. He could feel Ferris's chest hit his violently with every bloody cough that escaped her mouth. He rubbed her back in hopes that it would create some heat so that her lungs would open up a little. At last, Ferris's coughing calmed down a little. "Take deep breaths." He coached as he continued to rub her back. Ferris did as she was told until her breathing stabilized itself.

Ryner released his grasp on the blonde and turned his back to her. "You should put your clothes on before you catch a cold," He said as he got up to give her privacy. "I'll walk you back to our hideout after I go drop off the firewood." Without waiting for his partner's response, he left.

O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.

Ryner picked up some of the dropped firewood and stared at the ground for a bit. _Why is Ferris getting so sick all of a sudden…? Something is definitely wrong, I can sense it. _The Alpha Stigma bearer stood there pondering about what might have caused her coughing attack. _What does Froaude want from us? Sion didn't send him so does that mean that he wants us dead for another reason? He said that Ferris was the key to his success…What went on between them that Ferris can't tell me?_

Ryner picked up another piece of wood. _She said that she'd become a puppet of his. Damn it!_ _She's in danger and I can't do anything about it! After all she's done for me... and I can't even relieve any of her suffering that she's going through because of me… Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! _Ryner looked up and stared into the sky. It was a little lighter than Ferris's eyes but it was beautiful nonetheless. _Ferris, I'm here for you so just…open up a little and tell me what's on your mind... _An ache filled his chest as he made his way back to camp; this reoccurring ache that did not disappear when he tried to think about what to do with the blond.

O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.

As Ryner entered their hideout, he noticed that Ferris was already there. She was wearing her red sweater and black tights while leaning against the wall of the cave. Her face lacked expression just like the first time they had met.

"I'm back. Looks like you made your way back here in one piece." He said trying to break the tension between them. But to his dismay, the blond did not respond back. She just sat there like a lifeless doll and stared out into the distance. "I brought the firewood so I'll just prepare the campfire." Ryner took two pieces of wood and stacked them up against each other. He then said an incantation. "What I seek are the burning fields, Kurenai." With just one small fireball, the fire formed and began to heat up the room. He made his way sitting directly across the campfire and Ferris. "There we go. Now we'll stay warm since this water is pretty cold and all." He knew that Ferris didn't want to talk. He left the wet towels from before to dry right by the heat. "I'll go check what food we have so we can start eating. The sun is going to set soon."

As the Alpha Stigma bearer made his way to the bag, he pulled out a container. Inside, there was what looked like a small loaf of bread and some cheese. "I think this will taste really good if it's toasted, don't you think, Ferris?" The blond didn't reply back. "There should be a flat rock here that I can use as a pan…"

Once he prepared their dinner, he passed a slice of the cheese bread to Ferris. "Careful, it's hot." He cautioned. As Ferris took a bite into the simple dinner, a small facial expression peered onto her face. "What's wrong?" Ryner asked worriedly. "Does it taste bad?" To this, Ferris shook her head. Instead, she took another bite and continued to eat. Ryner looked at the blond. He knew she hadn't eaten for a long time. It had been over four days since she'd had anything to eat in fact. He was still thinking how she lived without dango let alone food for that long. Just as the Alpha Stigma bearer took a bite into his bread;

"Ryner…?" Ferris called quietly.

"Yeah?" he replied back with his mouth full.

"Thank you." She responded.

Ryner met her gaze and swallowed. "Don't worry about it." He said. "Besides, we need to get back to full strength so we can find Iris and Keifer."

Ferris nodded her head. "I'm sorry..." She apologized.

The Alpha Stigma bearer looked at her with a confused expression. "For what? You didn't do anything wrong." He replied.

"For coughing up blood." She said.

"I'm here for you, Ferris. You're scaring me with this apologizing thing. I was expecting more of a 'YOU FIEND! How dare you try to meet up with Iris and the others? This is a plan to steal their virtues, isn't it? WHACK!'" Ryner said as he acted out what Ferris would've said.

A small smile perked up on her face seeing her partner act out the hilarious scene.

_I'm glad you're smiling, Ferris._ Ryner thought to himself whilst making a fool out of himself.

O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.O.o.O.O.o.

Once they had their dinner and some time had passed, Ryner raised his head up to look at Ferris who just sat there looking at the water falling.

"Ne, Ferris?"

"Hmm?" she responded.

"Be honest with me, okay?" A chill formed in the air as a small gust of wind encircled the campfire. The wood crackled loudly as it burned by the flame. "You're not dying, are you?" he asked seriously.

"Where did this come from?" she asked back.

"Just answer the question."

"No…? What's wrong?" To this, Ryner got up and made his way to the confused blond. He leaned into her pale face and placed his forehead against hers. "Ryner…?"

"Promise me you won't die, alright?" he said. Ferris nodded her head.

"May I question why your forehead is resting on mine?" the blond asked.

"Just checking your temperature. It's going to get cold according to the chill in the air so I wanted to see how you're holding up." He responded matter-of-factly. Ryner then got up and left the cave. A few minutes later, he returned with more leaves. "We have to be prepared for tonight so I'll keep watch and sleep outside while you're in here, okay?"

"No." Ferris responded bluntly.

"No?"

"You're not leaving here."

"Why not?"

"Because the last thing this world needs is a roaming pervert in the prowl at night trying to steal the virtue of poor maidens." She said nonchalantly.

"I'M NOT INTO ANY OF THAT! And besides, this so called pervert doesn't want to get killed at night by you so I'll take my chances outside." He responded. To this, Ferris called him over and put her hand on Ryner's left shoulder. "What are you-" She then applied some pressure. "AHHH OKAY OKAY I GET IT!" the Alpha Stigma Bearer screamed in agony. "I'll stay!"

"Good. Now get some rest. You'll need it." The blond said as she turned her head away to watch the water falling.

"I'll bring all the leaves inside then." Ryner said as he went to grab the small pile he left for himself outside.

_You're worried, aren't you Ryner… Just don't do anything rash…until your wounds are healed… We can't do… a whole lot since you're badly injured. We should….get back…to…Iris and…_

* * *

><p>Once Ryner had prepared their sleeping area by the fire, he returned to the blond. "I've prepared your luxurious bed, your majesty!" he called.<p>

Rather than receiving a response, he got silence in return. As he looked over to check on his partner, Ryner noticed that Ferris had dozed off. "What am I going to do with you…" Ryner murmured softly with a light smile forming on his face as a sigh took over.

Feeling guilty for speaking so loudly, Ryner put one arm under the blond's legs while the other one wrapped around her back and picked her up. He carefully lifted Ferris over to the pile of leaves he had prepared for her and placed her gently down so that she wouldn't wake up. He grabbed her towel that had dried and tucked her in with it. "I'm sorry they're not silk sheets like you wanted but in these circumstances, it's all I could do." He whispered to her quietly. Ryner then lay down onto his leaf pile beside hers and tucked himself in with his towel. He looked over to see Ferris one last time before his eyes grew heavy. It had been a long day with so much that had happened. A yawn escaped from his mouth and he too fell asleep.


End file.
